Drunken Love
by crazycatmommy
Summary: After Botan gets drunk at Yusuke and Keiko's engagement party, Kurama takes her back to his place so he can nurse back to health from a terrible hangover. Will they see one another in a different light?
1. Engagement Party

'Oh, another day going to the human world. I could use a break from this place anyway.'

Botan got out of her bed from a four-hour nap and brushed her blue hair out. Today was the day of Yusuke and Keiko's engagement party. From what Keiko told her, Yusuke popped the question in the park one night. She was excited for Keiko but couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy over it.

'When is a man ever going to look at me the way Yusuke looks at Keiko?'

Sure she's had a guy or two in her days but mostly, all of the guys she was with would want sex out of her and then lose interest.

"It will happen, Botan," Keiko told her friend. "Just give it time."

Shaking her head from her thoughts, Botan got ready for the engagement party. She rolled out of bed only to fall on the floor. Picking herself up, she said, "I really need to stop doing that."

She walked over to her mirror and brushed out her hair and applied some makeup after washing her face. It was going to be a simple party but she had to look presentable. The party was organized by Kuwabara and Shizuru, for they got the jobs as best man and maid of honey. They both agreed that the party was to be held at Keiko's parents' restaurant and the group was going to move the party over to the popular karaoke bar in town. It was a fun place to let out steam. Although Botan couldn't sing to save her life, she loved to sing out of random, especially when she was in a good mood.

Looking for an outfit to wear in order to blend into the human world, Botan went with a short dark blue sundress with pink flowers and cute brown sandals. Once she was dressed, she threw on lip gloss before deciding she looked perfect, she took off on her oar.

* * *

"Just in time!" Botan told herself happily as she made it to the restaurant.

As she entered through the door, she saw the guest consisted of mostly Keiko's family members and friends. She was offered a glass of red wine. While she sipped on her wine and looked for a familiar face, she was greeted by the sound of a happy voice.

"Botan!"

That voice belonged to no one else but Yukina, the sweet and beautiful ice apparition. She ran over and hugged her friend.

"Hi, sweetheart. Long time, no see. How are you?" Botan chuckled.

"I'm doing very well. I've missed you so much." Yukina cried.

"Well it's been a while, that's for sure," Botan added.

Yukina looked so pretty in a pink sun dress and pink flats. She had her hair in a French braid bun. Being in the human world for as long as she was, she definitely picked up human hairstyles.

"Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" Kuwabara joked as he came behind Yukina.

Smiling, Botan gave Kuwabara a friendly hug and kiss on the cheek.

"How are you?" She asked him.

"Doing good! Just working a lot. Yukina and I are moving in together!" Kuwabara announced to her.

Yukina blushed as he mentioned it.

"You didn't tell me this." Botan was sincerely surprised. "This is juice."

"Well Kazuma does work hard and we decided to get a place." Yukina giggled.

"I see," Botan replied. "Well, I'm happy for you both."

She sincerely was happy. Kuwabara had been in love with Yukina since the moment he laid eyes on her. They were obviously happy and in love.

'I wonder if he's figured out yet she's Hiei's twin sister.' Botan though.

"Just wondering, why haven't you moved in yet?" Shizuru teased her brother.

"Hey, at least I'm got a place after you telling me I had to move out. And I happened to do it on my own, without your help!" Kuwabara snapped.

Shizuru chuckled and turned to Botan.

"Damn, Botan. You look hot. You trying to impress anybody?" She teased.

"Oh no. Just threw this on." Botan blushed.

"Gosh, Shizuru, I didn't know you were now into the ladies," Kuwabara stated.

"Kazuma, be nice! She is entitled to like whoever she wants!" Yukina corrected him.

"Well of course!" Kuwabara quickly realized what he said, "Not that there is anything wrong with it, my love."

"I appreciate you defending me, Yukina, but no, Kazuma, I'm not into chicks." Shizuru chuckled.

"She was giving me a compliment, thank you very much," Botan interjected.

"Maybe you should get us more drinks and I chat with Botan," Shizuru said to her brother.

Kuwabara glared at his sister and went off leaving Yukina and Shizuru alone with Botan.

"So how have you been? Any new guys in your life?" Shizuru started.

"Oh...you know...here and there. They stress me out." Botan chuckled.

"It will happen. Look at Kazuma and me." Yukina giggled.

Botan smiled at Yukina, who was clearly so in love, to which Shizuru didn't understand why someone as beautiful as Yukina could go for her brother. Turning the conversation back to Botan, she said, "I see what you mean. Last guy I was with was a complete fuck boy."

Shizuru took a sip of her beer before looking straight at the door, "Speaking of guys, Kurama is looking like the whole meal right now."

"A meal?" Yukina asked confused.

"It means he looks good." Shizuru chuckled.

Botan turned around and saw the handsome redhead with the most striking green eyes she'd ever seen walk into the party. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and dark blue jeans, looking as handsome as ever. The sleeves on his shirt were rolled up halfway, giving a nice view of his forearms, Of course, he caught the attention of most of the women in the restaurant. Then again, he made the heads of women, both human and demon, turn and she couldn't blame anyone for that.

"Kurama, over here!" Shizuru called out.

Looking over to see who called out his name, Kurama smiled and walked towards the ladies. The girls watched as a female server place her hand on Kurama's shoulder and give him a flirty smile. He acknowledged her and focused on getting to the girls.

"Picking up girls already?" Shizuru joked.

Kurama chuckled and said, "It's great to see you, ladies, again, especially you, Botan. I feel as though it's been quite a while since we last saw you."

"Well, here I am." Botan teased with a blush on her face.

A server walked by with a tray of more drinks, which Botan took and downed. She often drank when he was nervous around handsome men. Yukina and Shizuru looked at each other and giggled quietly. Kuwabara came back with drinks for the ladies when he saw Kurama.

"Oh, shit, Kurama!" Kuwabara but the drinks down and hugged Kurama tightly.

"Good to see you too, old friend." Kurama returned the friendly hug.

When they let go, Kuwabara placed his arm around Yukina and stated, "So, Kurama, you look pretty sharp. Seeing any ladies after this?"

"I was seeing the daughter of my step father's client. Miyako was her name but we recently ended it." Kurama explained.

"Gee. I'm sorry, Kurama." Yukina said sadly.

"Don't be. I'm fine, really. It just didn't work out so nothing to worry about." Kurama smiled at her.

She never told anyone this but Botan had a crush on Kurama. Not only was he gorgeous as all hell but he was kind, had a unique sense of humor, witty, brave, gentle, devoted to his mother...need she go on? Kurama wasn't like other guys she knew; most guys she knew were only after one thing and one thing alone. Then she wouldn't hear from them in a while, or 'ghosting' is what humans called it. Kurama was none of these things...he was beautiful inside and out and seeing him made her heart skip a beat.

"Oh well." Botan smiled, not knowing the alcohol was kicking little by little. "Look on the bright side...you're young, you're handsome, you still have so much ahead of you...don't be discouraged."

"So you think I'm handsome?" Kurama teased.

"Well...I...um...so who wants another drink? I know I do." Botan downed her drink and walked off.

"Damn. She downed that." Kuwabara observed.

Kurama shook his head at Botan. He had to admit, she was cute when she got embarrassed like that. Sure it was true that his break up with Miyako wasn't a huge deal to him. She just wasn't the right girl for himand even she made it clear she wasn't into the relationship. His heart longed for someone else. Just then, everyone turned to the door and yelled, "Surprise!"

Yusuke and Keiko walked through the restaurant door and were surprised, to say the least of their friends and Keiko's family.

"Well, shit, you guys. You should've told me you were throwing a party." Yusuke said, which earned him a smack on the arm by Keiko.

Botan could tell she didn't like him swearing in front of her family.

"You guys..." Keiko cried. "This is...wow..."

"Come give me some love, Urameshi!" Kuwabara ran over and gave Yusuke a bear hug, picking him off the floor.

"I'm sorry, Keiko, but I think my brother is secretly in love with your fiancé." Shizuru joked.

Everyone laughed at Shizuru's crack, embarrassing Kuwabara.


	2. Karaoke Festivities

As dinner went on, everyone was laughing, talking, exchanging pleasantries to the couple, looking at Keiko's ring, etc. Soon, Mr. Yukimura had made a speech about how his daughter and Yusuke knew each other all their lives, how their families were friends, Yusuke's proposing to Keiko as children and how happy he was that Yusuke and Keiko upgraded their friendship to lovers to finally being engaged. The father of the bride ended his speech with, "Congratulations to my daughter and her new fiance. Yusuke, welcome to the family, son."

Everyone applauded the speech. Keiko gave her father a hug and kiss on the cheek while Yusuke shook his future father in law's hand and hugged him back. Yukina and Botan were rather moved by the speech. During dessert, the group of friends finally got together to talk.

"Keiko, you look rather radiant." Yukina stated.

Dressed in a strapless a blue maxi dress and a blue strapless choker necklace, Keiko looked beautiful.

"Thank you, Yukina! I won't ever forget this." Keiko hugged her friends.

"Let me see that ring!" Botan took her hand and all the women observed it. "It's so pretty."

Meanwhile, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama stood amongst each other and talked.

"Thanks for this, you guys." Yusuke stated. "This truly means a lot."

"Of course, Yusuke." Kurama smiled.

"So, Kurama, what happened to what's her name?" Yusuke asked.

"Her name is Miyako and we both ended it." Kurama shrugged.

"Geeze, you don't seem broken up about it." Yusuke told him as he took a sip of beer.

"Well, life is about moving forward and from what we can see, you're taking a big step in your life, Yusuke." Kurama said changing the topic from his ex to back to Yusuke.

"You're right. Congratulations, Urameshi." Kuwabara added.

The three tapped their beers together and took a sip.

"So what's next on the agenda after this?" Yusuke asked as he sipped his beer.

"Well Shizuru and I were going to take the group out to that karaoke place you guys like. We paid for the private room we walked into once." Kuwabara said.

"You mean I paid for it?" Shizuru corrected her brother is a smart aleck smile.

"Hey, Shizuru, mind your own business! This is between us guys!" Kuwabara called out to his sister.

"Hey, just stating the facts." Shizuru chuckled.

Ignoring Kuwabara yelling at his sister, Yusuke asked, "So, Kurama, have you seen Hiei?"

"I haven't unfortunately. I take it he's still in demon world so I assume he is well." Kurama shurgged and took a sip of his beer.

"Oh well. He's missing the fun." Yusuke said. "Hey, you guys want to ditch this and head to karaoke?"

"Hold on, Yusuke," Botan stated, "let us finish these drinks."

* * *

A couple of drinks later, Kuwabara ordered an Uber to the popular karaoke joint downtown. The Uber arrived and it was rather too small for seven people.

"Now how the hell are we going to fit in that?" Yusuke asked.

"Yusuke, be nice." Keiko lectured.

"Okay, here is what we'll do. Kazuma, since you are tall, you sit up. Yusuke, Kurama and I will sit in the back. Keiko, sit on your fiancé's lap, Yukina will sit on mine and Botan, you sit on Kurama's."

Immediately, Botan blushed at what Shizuru requested but went along with it. The car ride was tight to say the least but at least it took them to where they needed to be. For Botan, it was the best 15 minute ride she ever had to endure. Once they got there, Yusuke said to Kuwabara, "Hey, Kuwabara, did you request a ride for seven people?"

"Yes I did. I requested for a car to drive seven...ooops...it was set on one person. Sorry, guys." Kuwabara said after checking the app on his phone.

Yusuke smacked himself in the face and said, "You had one job, man."

"Well at least I got us here! Plus, the ride wasn't cheap." Kuwabara yelled.

"Alright, boys. Let's not fight. We're here to sing and have fun." Botan interjected.

The group walked into the karaoke bar and were led by the hostess to a private room Kuwabara and Shizuru requested. Shizuru opened up a tab for drinks, which the group took advantage of. Kuwabara sang 'Just The Way You Are' to Yukina while she sat and blushed and giggled.

"That one was for you, my love. May our love reign all." Kuwabara said over the microphone to Yukina.

"Okay, Kazuma. Enough with the sappiness. Who's next?" Shizuru asked.

"I suppose I will go." Kurama got up only to be stopped by Yusuke, who was on his fifth beer.

"No way! It's my turn!" Yusuke pushed Kurama back on the couch. "Kuwabara, play 'Friday, I'm in Love' by the Cure!"

The music started and Yusuke and Kuwabara sang the song off key, making it clear the alcohol was taking in affect. Keiko just sipped her martini and shook her head at her fiance's drunken antics. Botan excused herself from the guys and their tipsy rendition of the classic 90s pop song just so she can get another drink. She sat at the bar and could hear Yusuke scream while singing, "It's Friday and I'm in love with you, Keiko!"

She shook her head and said to herself, "Poor Keiko. She is marrying a man who can't sing." Lost in her thoughts, Kurama came up behind her and startled her by accident.

"Geeze, Kurama. You scared me." Botan chuckled.

"Sorry about that. Just needed to quickly escape from...whatever you call that." Kurama smiled.

"Clearly those two should not quit their day jobs." Botan joked making Kurama laugh.

"I don't see them selling out the Tokyo Dome anytime soon." Kurama added making Botan laugh.

The bar tender walked by and said, "What may I get you two?"

"Um...just another beer. You?" Kurama turned to Botan.

"Oh...um...another peach martini." Botan requested.

"You got it." The bar tender said and quickly smiled at Kurama.

Once she was out of sight, Botan said, "I think she likes you."

Kurama chuckled at Botan's comment and said, "You say that about every woman that comes my way. So, how have you been?"

"Good. The Spirit World is the Spirit World, Koenma is still a pain in my ass...just nice to get away for a few days. You?"

"Work is going good. My step father promoted me to assistant manager for his company and I have more responsibility than anyone else there so it's a long process." Kurama laughed. "I moved out of my mother's home and brought a new place downtown."

"Wow. Most people are renting and here you are buying a new place." Botan giggled.

She was borderline tipsy from the drinks she had at the restaurant to drinking a martini at the karaoke bar. Just then, the bar tender served Kurama his beer and Botan her martini.

"Here you go." She said with a smile.

The two took their drinks only for Kurama said to the bar tender, "Put that on the tab for Ms. Shizuru Kuwabara, if you will."

"You got it." The bar tender replied with a sweet smile.

"Come on. Let's go see what song the guys are butchering." Botan giggled.

The two walked back into the room just to find nothing really changed in the room. Yusuke and Kuwabara were butchering 'Gin and Juice' by Snoopdog for Shizuru to say, "Okay, you two. I think it's time to give someone else a chance."

"No way! This is my debut as a professional singer!" Kuwabara protested.

"Yeah, okay." Shizuru chuckled.

"I'm serious! I'm going to quit my job right now, send over my first demo CD and then I will be famous!" Kuwabara rambled on. "And then me and my love will live in a big house with a pool and you won't be invited, Shizuru!"

"Such ambition." Yusuke joked.

"Shut up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara cried.

"How many drinks has he had?" Kurama asked Yukina.

"I lost count." Yukina replied as she sipped on a water with lemon.

Just then, a waitress walked in with a tray of shots.

"Seven green apple shots?" She said.

"Oh yes. Put them on the table, please?" Shizuru instructed.

The waitress put the tray on the table and started to collect the empty beer bottles and glasses. Keiko looked at the shots and asked, "You got us shots?"

"Why not?" Shizuru smiled. "It's your engagement party. Everyone, grab a shot."

Everyone took a shot and raised them up.

"To Urameshi and Keiko!" Kuwabara started.

"Cheers!" Everyone said before downing their shots.

Yukina made a face and said, "Ugh! This burns my tastebuds."

"You get use to it." Botan stated and to the waitress, "Miss, can you keep the drinks coming?"

* * *

The night went on with more drinks and more drunken renditions of popular songs. The more drinks that kept coming, the louder they were becoming. Yukina decided not to drink for the rest of the night and Kurama and Keiko cut themselves off. Botan kept taking in more and more drinks, acting silly.

She was so plastered that before she sang 'Side to Side' by Ariana Grande, she announced on the microphone, "This song I'd like to dedicate to the newly engaged couple because we all know Yusuke will be having Keiko walking side to side on the wedding night."

"Botan!" Keiko cried with embarrassment.

"You know it, Botan." Yusuke laughed causing his fiancé to glare at him.

The night went on with more drinks and more bad music. Yukina noticed Botan acting more belligerent every time she took a drink.

"Okay, Botan, I think you've had enough."

"Nonsense, Yukina! I only had two drinks tonight!" Botan giggled.

"She's right, Botan. I think that's enough." Keiko took the shot away from her.

"No, Keiko, it tastes like purple." Botan cried.

"I must get going. I have to work tomorrow and my Uber is five minuets away, Maybe I should take her home just to sober her up." Kurama said.

"I think that's a good idea." Keiko told him. "Botan, Kurama is going to take you back to his place because you are way too drunk..."

"I'm not drunk..." Botan said as she climbed on the table only to lose her balance and fall.

Luckily, Kurama caught her.

"Man, that could've been a nasty fall." Kuwabara joked making Yukina glare at him to stop.

"Yep. She's gone." Shizuru flat out said.

"Shizuru, Kuwabara, thank you for a fun evening but I'm afraid I need to take her back to my apartment." Kurama stated.

"No problem. Thanks for coming." Shizuru replied.

As Kurama carried Botan out, she was rambling on.

"Where are we going? Are you planning on kidnapping me?" She giggled.

"Yes, Botan, I'm kidnapping you." Kurama replied with light sarcasm in his voice.

"Help! He's kidnapping me!" Botan cried out, causing attention to herself.

She then took a whiff of Kurama's hair and said, "Mmm...you smell good...like fresh garden roses...say, are you a girl princess or a boy princess?" Botan said making Kurama make a 'What the hell' face.

* * *

Finally at the apartment, Kurama carried Botan out of the car.

"You need help with her?" The Uber driver asked.

"I should be fine. Thank you for the ride." Kurama replied.

Once the Uber driver drove off, Botan was still giggling and rambling like she did in the car.

"I feel like a damsel in distress...and my hero is carrying me...wheee! I'm flying!" Botan screamed out.

Kurama opened up the door to his apartment, walked in and laid her on his couch.

"Someday, I'm going to be a beautiful butterfly..." Botan giggled with her arms spread out.

'She's just babbling drunk nonsense,' Kurama thought to himself.

"Let me get you water." He said as he ran to his kitchen.

As he was filling up a glass of water, he heard Botan sobbing on the couch. How did she go from laughing uncontrollably and babbling to crying? He walked inside and placed the glass of water on the coffee table and sat beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes...no...I don't know...I feel like I cannot do anything right. Koenma is always on my ass and he sometimes makes me feel like I'm just doing a bad job. I don't know what to do! Maybe I should just quit and prostitute myself. Quick and simple." Botan sobbed.

"No. Please don't do that. I'm sure you're doing a fine job with..." Kurama was cut off.

"I mean...I can't even cook for crying out loud! I'm a failure." Botan sobbed.

"No, no. You're not a failure. You're just..." Kurama was cut off by the deity girl throwing her arms around him.

"Oh, Kurama. Hold me. No one else will hold me." Botan sobbed into his shoulder.

Kurama, pretty sure Botan was staining his shirt with her tears just patted her twice on the back.

"There, there. You're fine." Kurama simply said when in reality, he was thinking, 'What have I gotten myself into?'

"You're the only one that understand me. You are..." Botan felt sick all of a sudden and threw up on his shirt. "Sorry...excuse me..."

She ran to the bathroom and started to throw up the alcohol contents. Kurama, being the gentleman that he was, held her hair back.

"I think I'm allergic to alcohol." Botan rambled.

"I believe so." Kurama replied as she continued to throw up.

Not being able to throw up anymore, Botan passed out on the bathroom floor, only for Kurama to carry her into his room. She got her dress dirty from puking. He removed her dress and gave her a shirt to sleep in right after laying her on his bed and then covered her up in blankets. He then left her a glass of water and some Advil for when she woke up. He then changed his shirt that Botan stained and changed into his pajamas before leaving his room. He took one last look at her and smiled to himself, shut off the lights and closed the door.

* * *

**Hey, guys. This is chapter 2. I haven't written a YYH fic in forever and am just getting back into the show. But yeah. Shall I add Miyako as an antagonist? Why did Botan drink so much? Only you fans can help me. If yall have any ideas, feel free to PM me.**


	3. The Next Day

The next morning, Botan woke up with a pounding headache. She looked around and noticed she was in a strange bedroom. She looked down and she saw she was wearing a red t-shirt. Looking around, she saw a nightstand, a desk, and above her head, she saw a plaque that read, 'Maximum Honor Award Presented to: Shuichi Minamino.'

'Oh my God!' She thought. 'Did Kurama and I...'

Breaking out of her thoughts, she saw Kurama wearing nothing but a towel walk into his room to grab some clothes. She took notice of how beautifully tone and built his back was and then realized he was in a towel. He took one glance at her as she cried out, "Oh my God! You're naked!"

His face turning red, Kurama said, "Sorry...I'm sorry...I didn't realize you had woken up...I um...just had to grab some clothes."

As he was looking through his closet to quickly grab something and leave, Botan had to ask.

"Um...Kurama...did we..."

"No. You passed out on the bathroom floor and I put you to bed." Kurama explained.

"Then where is my dress?" Botan asked.

"You got it dirty when you were vomiting all of the contents from last night so I threw it in the wash along with my favorite shirt." Kurama explained.

Immediately, Botan felt embarrassed. She buried her face into her hands and said, "Oh man...I'm so sorry...I don't know how much I drank last night but I..."

"Well, it was a fun night to say the least." Kurama chuckled.

"Where did you sleep?" she asked him.

"On the couch inside," he replied.

"I see. Look, I don't know much but all I know is I have a pounding headache." Botan rubbed her temples.

Kurama sat down on the bed and said, "Just rest up. I have to go into the office today but if you get hungry, feel free to order yourself whatever. Keiko called before. She wants to know if you are okay. I explained you were still sleeping but would let you know to call her back. In the mean time, I suggest you rest up and recover from your hangover."

"Have you experienced this before?" Botan asked.

Smiling to himself, Kurama replied, "Lets just say demons and humans share similarities when it comes to drunken festivities."

It was true. As Yoko, Kurama did partake in drinking until he got sick or passed out. However, human beverages weren't as strong as demon beverages were and to be a demon having to endure a hangover from excessive drinking was painful to say the least. As Shuichi, he never experienced anything of the sort.

Botan smiled up at him, knowing he cared about her well being. She was embarrassed being in this predicament but he showed he cared and didn't plan on taking advantage of her in her inebriated state. She took a quick look at him and saw how nice and firm his upper body was; nice, firm muscles and a backside she could look at all day. She shook out of her dazed expression when she realized what state they were in.

"Um...maybe you should get dressed..." she said.

Realizing he was still in a towel, Kurama got up and said, "O...of course. Excuse me."

A few moments later, Botan was still laying in bed when Kurama came back dressed like he was going into work. Even in work clothes, he still looked handsome. While fixing up his tie, she said, "When will you be back?"

"Depends. If I can get work done smoothly, then 7. I won't be getting a break today since I'm coming in two hours late." Kurama explained.

"Does your step father know?" Botan asked.

"Yes. He's fine with it. My family is currently in San Francisco at the moment so the company is in my hands."

"Why are they in San Francisco?" Botan asked.

Kurama shrugged, "Family trip."

"I see." Botan replied. "Well, I'm sure the company is in good hands."

This made Kurama give a small smile. He looked at his phone and saw he really needed to go.

"I have to leave now. If you get hungry, I left my card information on the coffee table so order whatever you like. Just please rest up and I will see you later."

Botan watched as he left his apartment and laid her head down on the pillow. She couldn't believe she actually got super drunk last night. The last time she drank that much was during the Dark Tournament and she shared drinks with Shizuru in the hotel room. She hadn't know what a hangover felt like but all she knew was it wasn't pretty. Feeling sick again, she ran into the bathroom to throw the contents from last night and crawled back into bed.

As she made herself comfortable, the phone rang. The ringing of the phone made her head hurt even more. She then remembered Keiko had called before. Must be her again. She picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Botan! Thank goodness!" Keiko said on the other line.

"Hi, Keiko."

"I tried Kurama this morning and he said you were still sleeping. Are you feeling alright?"

"Not really. I still feel sick."

"Definitely a hangover." Keiko chuckled. "Yusuke still throwing up. Yukina and Shizuru say Kuwabara is completely out of it. ThTs what they get for chugging down a pitcher of beer. However, I'm surprised Shizuru isn't phased."

"Lucky lady." Botan joked.

"Are you okay? Want me to come by?" Keiko asked.

"Uh...I should be okay. Thank you anyway." Botan asked.

"Just one question and be honest...did you and Kurama..."

"No. He slept in another room." Botan explained.

"Thank goodness. Not that I think he would but you just hear these stories about men taking advantage of drunk women. But I'm happy you are in good hands. Listen, I will call in a few hours just to check in on you. Just rest up, okay?" Keiko asked.

"I will. Thank you, Keiko." Botan replied. "Oh and I'm sorry for telling the party about..."

Keiko chuckled over the phone and said, "I've already forgotten it. I will talk to you later."

She was too sweet. Once they got off the phone, Botan drank some water Kurama left her and went back to bed to sleep off her hangover.

* * *

**Okay so Kurama didn't take advantage on Botan nor did he plan to. Such a gentleman. But she is awake now and has a terrible hangover. What should happen in the next chapter? Should he come home and Botan wake up from sleeping all day? When should Miyako come into the picture?**


	4. Oranges

She woke up and looked at the clock. It read: 3:25 PM. How long did she sleep for? Did her hangover just go away like that? With the amount of sleep and water to drink, Botan felt good as new. Although she was still in Kurama's shirt, which looked like a dress on her, she decided to see if he had a bottle of water since she drank the glass he gave her. When she walked into the kitchen, the first thing she thought was, 'This apartment is so clean. He knows how to keep tidy.'

Opening up the refrigerator, Botan grabbed a bottle of water and saw oranges on the bottom.

'Oh, how funny. I dreamt I was eating oranges. Don't mind if I do.'

She took out the oranges and cut herself a few slices, put them on a plate and walked into the living room. Once she got settle in on the couch, Botan turned on the TV to see what she was in the mood for. Game of Thrones? Nah, she couldn't get into that show. What about The Handmaid's Tale? Eh...not interested. Taylor Swift's Reputation Tour? She saw it with the other girls in Spirit World.

"How about a Disney movie?" Botan said to herself and flipped through what Disney movie to watch before deciding on Beauty and the Beast (the original 1993 one btw).

Once she played the movie, Botan settled into the couch with her oranges and said, "Nothing hits the spot like a Disney movie."

* * *

Later that evening, Kurama walked into his apartment, tired from work, when he heard heavy sobbing. He raised an eyebrow and walked into his living room to find Botan watching Dumbo.

"Botan, I thought something happened!" Kurama cried when he observed the crying girl.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed. "I've never seen Dumbo. Such a classic."

While he smiled at her crying at the movie, Kurama took notice of the orange slices on the coffee table. Botan noticed he was looking at them and blushed.

"I'm sorry..." she quickly said, "I got hungry and I saw the oranges and...I guess I ate them all."

"Don't worry about." He smiled. "I take it you're feeling better."

"Much. Sleep does the trick." She replied with a smile. "And so do oranges apparently."

They both laughed at her comment. At that moment, Kurama's phone went off. He excused himself and answered the phone in the next room.

"Hello, Mother...no everything is okay...how is your trip..."

Botan loved that Kurama rarely got angry and didn't make a big fuss over the orange slices on the table. She wasn't paying mind to the phone conversation until Kurama spoke, "Oh, Miyako? What about her?"

'Boy...this Miyako must've been something.' She thought.

"No, Mother, I ended it and she was feeling the same so it's for the best...I know, I will find another date just in time for the banquet...okay...well I will let you get back to your trip...okay...I love you too."

Once Kurama hung up, he walked back into the living room and smiled at Botan.

"Sorry. My mother calling me from the United States."

"It's alright. This Miyako chick must've been something." Botan smiled.

"She is the daughter of my step father's client. We were introduced at a dinner for his company and we went with one another for quite a bit. She didn't interest me as I hoped."

"Was it a bad break up?" Botan asked.

"Not really. I told her how I felt and said we should stop dating because I didn't want to lead her on. She surprisingly agreed and we both promised to stay on good terms." Kurama explained. "I'm okay. It just wasn't meant to be."

"Oh..." was all Botan said.

'And I was about to say, how can anyone break up with Kurama? He's so perfect in every way...' Botan thought to herself.

"Let me change into more casual clothes and I will join you for another Disney movie?" Kurama suggested.

He left Botan alone to pick another movie. She ended up picking Treasure Planet. Kurama walked in wearing flannel pants and a white long sleeved shirt. Her thoughts reminded her that even in casual clothes, he looked handsome.

"Besides oranges, did you eat?" Kurama asked as he sat beside her.

"Oh...um...not really...I guess I wanted oranges because it's funny...I actually dreamt I was eating oranges and..." Botan blushed, realizing she was babbling to the guy she was secretly crushing on.

"I was going to say I can order from the ramen restaurant if you are up for it?" Kurama asked.

"Um...okay..." quickly came out of Botan's mouth.

Kurama chuckled and got up to order food. He thought, 'That was a quick response,' as he pulled out his phone to order from the popular ramen restaurant.

"Do you know what you want before I order?" Kurama asked.

"The beef ramen?" Botan requested.

With that being said, Kurama ordered them both beef ramen from a popular ramen restaurant. The delivery was said to be 40 minutes, which gave them time to watch the movie.

* * *

The food finally arrived. Kurama tipped the delivery guy as Botan set up another Disney movie as they ate. They both decided on Pinocchio since Botan surprisingly never seen it.

"A little known fact about me," Kurama started with a slight blush on his face, "when I was about 6 or 7 years of age, was once in a production of Pinocchio and had the honor of playing the marionette boy himself."

"No way! I'm sorry I missed it." Botan chuckled.

"It was my mother's idea. She still has a video of me preforming that night. I did get to sign autographs after the show." Kurama chuckled.

"You must've been a real celebrity." Botan joked.

The two turned back to the TV while eating their ramen. Botan found herself intrigued by the movie. She loved the music and found the animation incredible and thought Figaro the cat to be the cutest thing ever. Kurama noticed from the corner of his eye that Botan was smiling at the song, 'Little Wooden Head.' They both laughed at Stromboli's antics.

When the Pleasure Island scene came up, Botan felt herself tense up at Lampwick turning into a donkey. Kurama noticed it and put his arm around her in a friendly way. His touch caused her to relax a bit. She didn't want him to see her blushing. Finally, they got to the scene where Pinocchio saved Gepetto from Monstro, causing him to lose his life in the process. She was tearing up until Pinocchio became a real boy. Once the movie ended, Kurama said, "And to think you've never seen that movie."

"What a classic." Botan was still wiping her eyes. "That's such a gorgeous song at the end."

Seeing she was happy made him smile.

"You okay?" Kurama asked, knowing she was tense at the Pleasure Island scene.

"Yes. I don't think I can sleep at night knowing people can turn into donkeys." Botan chuckled.

The two just looked at each other until she spoke up, "I...um...I was actually planning on staying with Shizuru tonight and the night before but we all know what happened there...um...do you have my dress so I can change and head over?"

"I can escort you." Kurama offered.

"Oh no...um...you don't have to. I don't want to feel like a burden on you."

"Botan," Kurama placed his hand on her arm, "don't think that. You could never be a burden to me. I want to take you."

"Oh...um...okay..." was all Botan said.

* * *

The two walked out of the apartment. Little did they know, someone from across the street saw them. She pulled out her phone and said, "Miyako, I have the latest scoop...I just saw another woman leave Shuichi's apartment...didn't you two break up not too long ago?"

* * *

The two made it to Shizuru's apartment. Botan knock on the door and turned to Kurama saying, "Thank you for taking me. You didn't have to take me."

"I don't mind at all." Kurama smiled.

Shizuru opened the door and saw the two standing at her doorstep.

"What is going on here?" she teased.

"Nothing...um...Kurama walked me here and I...well have a goodnight, Kurama. Thanks for the walk..." Botan walked past him.

Shizuru smiled at Kurama and he returned the smile back. Once she shut the door, she turned to Botan and said, "You have explaining to do."

She pointed to the couch and Botan took a seat. Shizuru sat beside her and started, "Why were you at his apartment all day?"

"He nursed me back to my normal state and...I don't know. It was nice." Botan told her.

"You didn't sleep with him?" Shizuru asked.

"No!" Botan cried out blushing. "Gosh, no! He actually slept on the couch."

"I see..." Shizuru chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Botan asked.

"Nothing. It's just...I don't know. So what happened today after you got over your hangover?"

"Not much...he came home from work, ordered us ramen and we watched Disney movies. That's it."

Shizuru chuckled and said, "No one can resist a Disney movie. Hell, even Kazuma watches them."

"Speaking of which, how is your brother feeling?" Botan asked.

"He finally stopped puking in the early afternoon. Yukina pretty much nursed him back to health. All he can eat at the moment are crackers but he promises not to drink that much again." Shizuru shrugged. "I guess I'll believe it when I see it. But anyway, I think you should try and get with Kurama."

Botan blushed and said cried out, "Whoa! Where did this come from?"

"Well...I see how you light up when his name is mentioned, I've noticed the way you were looking at him during the Dark Tournament when he wasn't looking. You cried over him during his fight with Karasu and not for nothing but you seem to act slightly ditzier, kind of like a girl who met their celebrity crush, when you are talking to him...which isn't a bad thing. It's kind of...cute."

"Oh...gosh, I didn't think you noticed."

"Not just me." Shizuru joked. "Keiko thinks you two would look cute together. Even Yukina says you should pursue him. Hell, he's hot and he just broke up with his girlfriend. I say you should go for it."

Looking down with a smile on her face from blushing, Botan replied, "I didn't think anyone else knew."

"Not for nothing but its more obvious than a hurricane." Shizuru joked making Botan laugh.

"If you say so."

"Hey, since I'm restless and you pretty much slept the day away, wanna do you wedding stuff with me?" Shizuru asked.

"Sure. What do you need help with?" Botan asked.

As the ladies were going over wedding stuff for Yusuke and Keiko, Botan couldn't get those green eyes out of her mind.

* * *

**Okay so I'm going to stop here for today. Just need a few days to come up with the next chapter. I do, however, sense trouble lurking about...we'll see what goes down.**


	5. Princess Miyako

Two days of fun back in human world consisted of helping Shizuru with wedding planning. Everything ran smoothly for Keiko and Yusuke decided on a joint bachelor/bachelorette party. They both helped Keiko with cake tasting and finding dresses to wear to the big event. Botan had to admit, the cake tasting part was the best until they all had a hard time fitting into dresses.

"Well didn't I say not to eat that whole entire slice of red velvet cake?" Shizuru joked.

"But it was yummy." Botan said while struggling to zip up her dress.

"Miss, we might need this in a size up. Please hurry." Yukina called out to the saleslady.

Botan gave her a look only for Yukina to giggle, "Sorry..."

The two days of wedding planning was fun but sadly, Botan had to head back to the Spirit World for an important meeting that was to happen. During the meeting, however, Botan was locked in her thoughts everything that went on the past few days...especially when Kurama pretty much took care of her from her hangover. Letting her sleep in his bed, not taking advantage of her in her inebriated state and walking her back to Shizuru's apartment said a lot about him and her attraction to him only grew. She knew there was a reason why she had a crush on him.

"Botan...Botan...BOTAN!" Koenma yelled.

Snapping out of it, Botan looked up and said, "Sorry, Master Koenma...I think that's a good idea..."

Koenma knew something was off about her and said, "Um...okay...since someone isn't paying attention to what I said, does everyone else follow?"

Everyone in the room nodded while Botan sunk low in her chair with embarrassment.

* * *

After the meeting, Botan was heading back when another ferry girl, Ayame, called Botan to the side.

"What's going on with you?" she asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about..." Botan tried to play dumb.

"Babe, come on!" Ayame laughed. "You were so out of it during the meeting. Who is the guy on your mind?"

Stopping in her tracks, Botan cried out, "Who said I was thinking about a guy?"

"Its written all over your face. You're glowing and it isn't because your skin happens to look amazing today. What's going on?"

Ayame wasn't going to let up. So Boan told her, "Okay...so you are familiar with Kurama, right?"

"That really hot fox demon who works along side the Spirit Decetive?" Ayame asked. "What about him?"

"Well at the engagement party I had attended, I happened to get a little too drunk..." Botan was cut off.

"Oh no...don't tell me..." Ayame asked in a worried voice.

"No! God no! It wasn't like that! He did carry me back to his place but he actually took care of me. I did throw up on his favorite shirt and puked my brains out but he actually took care of me. Then the next day, he came back from work, we ordered ramen and watched Disney movies. It was...nice." Botan smiled.

Ayame was smiling and said, "Oh my God, Botan!"

"Shhhh!" Botan chuckled while blushing. "Between us, I've always had a crush on him but I could never act on it."

"Because..." Ayame was confused.

"Oh come on. Look at him. He's gorgeous and I knew I blew it the moment I got drunk. Heck, who would want to pursue the woman they had to nurse back to health and threw up on their shirt."

"Hey," Ayame leaned in and hugged Botan, "you'll be fine. I say just tell him how you feel and the worst he can say is no. Trust me."

Botan smiled and said, "Remember when we and the other girls established guys stress us out and we formed a 'No Men Allowed' alliance?"

This made both girls laugh.

Koenma walked by them and asked, "Everything okay, ladies?"

"Yes, sir." Ayame laughed,

"What she said." Botan giggled.

Ayame took her friend by the wrist and said, "Come on. We need to get men off our minds."

Koenma watched the girls walk off and shook his head.

"I will never understand women..." he told himself.

* * *

_**Meanwhile back in the human world...**_

'Only one more day. My family will be back tonight.' Kurama thought when at work.

While in deep concentration on paperwork, his intercom went off and he answer it, "Yes?"

"Sir, Miss Nagatomi is here to see you." the receptionist said.

Kurama made a face. Miyako Nagatomi, the entitled daughter of Kazuya's rich client. He knew this was her way to weasel into talking to him. What could she possibly want? They had a mutual break up.

"Tell her I'm in the middle of something, please?"

"Sir, she won't let up. She won't take no as answer." The receptionist said.

"Send her in." Kurama felt defeated.

Making himself look presentable, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said.

In walked in a beautiful young woman with blonde curly hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a green Versace mini dress, black heels and was carrying a small Louis Vuitton purse.

"Hi, Shuichi." Miyako greeted with a sweet smile.

"How are you, Miyako?" Kurama asked as he smiled back.

"I'm okay...I was in the area and decided to surprise you. I made sure the receptionist let me see you." Miyako chuckled.

"Well here I am." Kurama joked.

This made her chuckle a little.

"I miss your witty remarks, Shuichi."

The two looked at each other only for Kurama to say, "So what really brings you here?"

"Well like I said...i was in the area. I wanted to surprise you since we hadn't really spoken after we broke up. I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch since it's a gorgeous day outside and we can talk." Miyako said.

"Oh...I brought my lunch with me already but thank you anyway." Kurama smiled at her.

Miyako wasn't going to let up yet. She sat in the chair across from his desk and said, "So...the banquet is coming up..."

"Yes...so I see." Kurama replied while typing.

"And I was wondering if you had a date yet?" Miyako asked. "I mean...since daddy is your step father's client and all...imagine how good for the company it would look if we went together."

Kurama looked at her and knew where she was getting at.

"I guess apart of me just misses your company, Shuichi...and it would mean a lot if we went as dates to this thing." Miyako looked at him with pleading eyes.

He had to think of a way to turn her down. So he came up with the next best thing on his mind.

"I'm aware of your lingering feelings about me, Miyako, and I appreciate you being upfront with me regarding how you feel. But I'm seeing someone new already and just asked her to be my date."

Not liking to hear the answer, 'no,' Miyako looked at Kurama and asked defensively, "Oh really? Who may that be?"

Kurama didn't want to sound rude but he replied, "That isn't any of your business."

Feeling a sting, Miyako got up and said, "I'm sorry. I truly am. Um...I will let you get back to your work...I will see myself out."

Once she was out of sight, Kurama shook his head and got back to work, remembering the quick lie he told her about him seeing someone.

'Now I really need to find a date...but who...' Kurama thought to himself before going with the first thing that popped into his mind.

Meanwhile, Miyako walked out of the building in a huff and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" the other voice on the phone answered.

"Kaoru, you were right! He's seeing someone else! I have to stop this and you are to help me!"


End file.
